


Arousing Interest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #635: Snape in Diagon Alley - Slug and Jiggers Apothecary.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Arousing Interest

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #635: Snape in Diagon Alley - Slug and Jiggers Apothecary.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Arousing Interest

~

Hearing a familiar voice, Severus looked up. Why was Harry Potter in Slug and Jiggers? Slipping into the shadows, Severus observed. Few knew he was brewing for the apothecary, and he intended on keeping it that way. 

“Here you go,” Potter said, handing Emily a list. 

As Emily gathered the ingredients, Severus raised an eyebrow. Aloe vera? Almond oil? Flaxseed? Was Potter brewing lubricant?

“Special project?” Emily asked, wrapping them up. 

Potter grinned. “I’m having company over. Thanks!” 

After Potter left, Severus emerged. Last he’d heard, Potter was single. Was he involved now? And why was that thought so concerning?

~

“Potter? We work together, but I’ve no idea if he’s single. Why?” Draco smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re interested?”

Severus had no intentions of telling him anything. “Certainly not,” he said blandly. 

“Right.” Draco hummed, trailing a finger over the counter. “Has Potter been here recently, then? Slug and Jiggers isn’t his usual haunt.” 

“No.” Severus turned away, wishing he hadn’t said anything. But he knew how to distract Draco. “How’s Scorpius?” 

Draco’s smile turned fatuous. “He’s brilliant! Did I mention he’s already talking—?” 

And as Draco nattered on, Severus pondered who else he could pump for information on Potter.

~

“Potter? I don’t believe he’s involved right now.” Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so interested, Severus?” 

“I’m not,” Severus lied. Sipping tea to cover his embarrassment, he smirked weakly. “It’s just…You tend to keep abreast of the affairs of your students.” 

Minerva smiled. “I suppose so. After all, I keep up with you.”

Severus snorted. “Indeed.” 

“So, how are things at Slug and Jiggers? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather return and teach?” 

“Salazar, no.” Severus took a chocolate biscuit. “Now, what ridiculous demands are the board of governors making these days? I need a good laugh.” 

~

Blaise, who also worked at the Ministry alongside Draco and Potter, had no clue about Potter’s love life. Nor did Pansy, who worked in records, or Daphne, an Unspeakable. None of Severus’ contacts knew anything, and it was driving Severus mad. 

Thus, when Potter entered the shop days later, Severus wasn’t expecting it.

“Potter. Welcome to Slug and Jiggers.”

“Snape.” Potter’s smile was tentative. “Just the man I was looking for.” 

“Indeed.” Severus tried to keep his expression blank. “And why’s that?”

Potter’s smile blossomed. “Actually, word is _you’re_ looking for _me_.” 

Severus groaned. Could no one keep a secret?

~

Potter grinned. “In their defence, you were rather obvious.” 

Severus coughed. “I apologise—”

“Don’t. I’m…glad you started asking about me.”

“So I haven’t embarrassed myself?” 

“Not unless you don’t actually care whether or not I’m involved with someone right now.” 

“Are you?” Severus asked.

“Nope. You?” 

“No.” Severus hummed. 

“Why’d you think I was anyway?” 

Severus sighed. “The ingredients you purchased from Slug and Jiggers are typically used in brewing lubricant.” 

“Oh!” Potter blushed. “I…no. I was babysitting Ron and Hermione’s daughter and she has diaper rash.”

Severus exhaled. “Would you have dinner with me?”

Potter beamed. “Definitely.” 

~

Harry, clad only in sleep pants, looked mouth-watering standing over a cauldron. “Right. When do I add the aloe vera?” 

Severus, leaning against the door, smirked. “Now.” 

Adding it, Harry stirred the mixture. “Now what?” 

“It has to cool.” Pushing away from the door, Severus drew Harry close. “If we can wait.” 

Kissing Severus, Harry smiled against his lips. “Well, neither of us is dressed to go to Slug and Jiggers for pre-made lube.” 

“Indeed.” Severus walked Harry backwards to the counter. “There’s always conjured lube.” 

“If necessary, yes.” Harry grinned, pressing close. 

Severus hummed. It was rapidly becoming necessary. 

~


End file.
